CP - August, 2381
This page chronicles posts #8241-8360 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2381. *CP - July, 2381 *CP - September, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Planning a special birthday party, CADENCE MADDIX surprises CORBAN MADDIX with a nice dinner and a new massage table in hopes of getting him to be more stress-free. She plays a song called ‘It Feels Like Home’ to show him how content she is. HEATHER ALDAN gets news from a doctor that her brother Bryce is now awake. But, it is bittersweet as he is paralyzed and mute from his injuries, yet has developed a slight telepathic ability. BRYCE WREN is up and about, this time switching roles as he is there when THREE S’HARIEN wakes up. She is shocked to see him, but more shocked to realize she now has a new heart, cloned after her accident. HEATHER and BRYCE have another chat with each other, the sister shocked at seeing how different he is. Bryce is depressed but has plans on getting back to work in a month or so. CATHASACH UNA is keeping up with his work with Three, when KATAL UNA complains – spawned by jealously. She offers to go with him and both of them are in the mood and make plans for later! CATHASACH and TYLAR AHLA are conferencing about Three and her health when KEHAL S’HARIEN arrives to get the scope. They explain they a borg regulator was removed, which kept her heart and other fight-or-flight bodily responses in check. AMITY LIU and CADENCE get together for lunch in Miami and end up talking about the Romulans, especially Three, and if they should be trusted! AMITY then visits with BRYCE and is pleased to see him up. Sharing telepathic connections, Bryce is pleased to have his friend back and make plans on keep their friendship up. KEHAL goes to see THREE in the hospital, explaining to her that they were going to leave Earth as soon as possible to get her treated by Romulan doctors. Even with Three gone, CATHASACH still obsesses over borg technology. He is visited by ARIEL who offers to assist him, showing flecks of emotion which interest the engineer. Second Week The time has come when Starfleet Intelligence decides to take ARIEL and a Commander Hazelwood explains to PIERCE MACARTHUR that the Android will be taken. Pierce is outraged and attempts to stop it, but it too late. JEREMY BROOKES goes to VYLIN ANDICI with concerns about his daughter Tyreena becoming unhinged. He tells her about the theory that the Dominion is working with the Trill’s which both think is just crazy. CADENCE MADDIX gets the guts to ask CORBAN MADDIX about their relationship and gets bad news. Her fears are confirmed when the man explains he doesn’t love her like he used to and regrets getting married. CATHASACH UNA is determined to get Ariel back and he decides to rejoin Starfleet. KATAL UNA supports him, knowing she would resign again for the kids and remain on Earth to raise them properly. ARIEL is put to the test with her new programming by being sent to pick up CADENCE at her home for questioning in the attempted assassination of Lady S’Harien. Cadence is suspicious and fights back, prompting Ariel to sedate her and take Norbert. CADENCE wakes up in the brig to find DENORIAN THAY there with her. He tells her that Norbert is being taken by child services while her involvement in the assassination attempt is investigated. TYREENA BROOKE is more than half way done her stint in the colonies when she attempts to further befriend JILLIAN HORTON. But the Agrosian is less than nice about the prospects of joining the Carsolians when she leaves. Afterwards, JILLIAN starts to wonder what is wrong and TYREENA explains the hurtful comments, both agreeing to be friends and help the other more. New character ONZYN NAU is summoned to Earth by Commander Hazlewood to work with ARIEL and her systems. Reactivating her, the Lieutenant discovers several of her programs have been altered and memories erased, getting to work at assessing all the damage. Third Week Still in the brig, CADENCE MADDIX is visited by Dr. TRR’NP who tells her he is fostering Norbert because Corban feels unable to look after him. Cadence is slightly hurt, but is grateful that the Caitian is looking out for her. CORBAN MADDIX goes with STEVEN GRAZIER to the Lion King with NORBERT MADDIX. There, an Admiral mistakes Maddix for Steve’s husband, convincing the man to leave the play early. CADENCE is let out of the brig with her lawyer and prosecutor to go to the crime scene when BRYCE WREN is there. He tells them all that it wasn’t Cadence that attempted to kill Lady S’Harien but a male likely working for the syndicate. Fourth Week While on Earth, CATHASACH and KATAL celebrate their second anniversary together by going back to Montana where they first met. Katal finds another man flirty with her, but the in the end, her and Cath go to a fancy restaurant before going off for some public ;) JUSTIN GREENE hopes to help out CORBAN MADDIX with his family issues and offers to be a nanny at his house until Cadence gets back. He refuses, stating that she will be out soon enough and Norbert isn’t at home. Instead, the pair go out drinking. CADENCE MADDIX is in her preliminary trial but BRYCE WREN’s evidence is enough to get her off the hook. CORBAN and her are pleased and she takes the time to thank Bryce again, offering to read to him when Norbert is in school. Cardassia Plots First Week Hoping to announce his intentions to the family, JAMES MUNROE goes to dinner with QUESTA DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR, CYJDA DAMAR-BERN and CORAT DAMAR telling them about (and proposing) to Cydja. Back at school now, JAMES finds out he is in the same engineering class as ASHTA INDUS. They chat about things and he confesses to her that he is engaged to Cydja. KOHSHII VENIK and DURAS VENIK are at the opening of her new male apparel store named SiiSii Venik’s. DAYIN LETHO is there as a model and his date, RAYLON EVEK, arrives causing some male posturing with Duras. Second Week At school together, ASHTA INDUS and JAMES MUNROE have a chat about Ashta’s latest find, a seven year old Bajoran/Cardassian boy, which prompts James to tell her the Kai’s warning of leaving well enough alone. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHAKAWA are on the planet now for a birthday party. They arrive to the zoo where QUESTA DAMAR greets them in a somewhat awkward meeting. Shawn meets with MINIYA MUNROE and LALI MUNROE in person after several months of being away. Third Week Exhausted after all the birthday celebrations, KEIKO ISHAKAWA and SHAWN MUNROE are happy to be back in their hotel and the air conditioning. They talk about Shawn asking for the kids back and then share some intimate moments ;) ASHTA INDUS breaks the news about the little boy she wants to help, but AVARIN INDUS expresses his worry. They get into an argument when Ashta claims she wants to adopt the boy, the husband saying that financially it wouldn’t be possible. Fourth Week Still on Cardassia, SHAWN MUNROE arranges for a meeting with QUESTA DAMAR about bringing the children back with him. She is hesitant, no longer wishing to be parted from her children, as well as worried Shawn would hurt them emotionally. She tells him she will consider his request. QUESTA returns from her chat with Shawn to find AVARIN INDUS wishes to speak with her. He explains his situation with Ashta and she offers advice with his wife, as well as giving a place for the young Bajoran/Cardassian boy to stay on Earth. SHAWN returns from the talk somewhat disheartened, but KEIKO ISHAKAWA is there to cheer him up. The two start to really get more comfortable with each other as Keiko and Shawn get into some kinky fun ;) JAMES MUNROE visits with QUESTA at the house to get her side of things regarding his dad. Questa clearly sees that he is hurting and attempts to sooth his wounds with promises to speak with Shawn. AVARIN gets back home and speaks with ASHTA INDUS about the boy she found. She is more than pleased he went to help him and accepts his ultimatum to no longer look for the children – putting her family first. Bajor Plots First Week SOLIS BRIN and SOLIS POLREN get married in a small ceremony conducted by the Kai. They are pleased to now be wed and look forward to consummating the vows! (August 01, 2381). SOLIS TARA is staying at PASHU EISHA’s home while her parents are on their honeymoon. They are able to bond and the Kai offers to take her to a zoo. En route to the station, ANNALISE SAVOI and ASHLEY MOSS sit together for lunch and talk about boys, children and events on Cardassia. Back to their planet, MARIAME ROSLIN and CONNOR ROSLIN celebrate good news when they discover she is expecting a baby! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week LOROT ROSS continues to get used to his overly emotional state, but when KAI CEVDAK-ROSS gets stomach pains, they go to the doctor and his emotions flare. Seeing his daughter during an ultrasound, he is overwhelmed. SHAWN MUNROE visits with EVA DHOW now she is on her own again. She seems in decent spirits, looking at baby things and for new homes on Bajor. SHAWN and KEIKO ISHAKAWA share a dinner together, while Shawn invites her to Cardassia with him, as he goes for his children’s birthdays and needs the emotional support. Second Week After the capture of the second Syndicate captain Mes’Vik, T’POK gears up plans to get another by enlisting the help of MARGIANNE SAVOI. She is surprised, but agrees to go along for the thrill and in hopes her abilities will be helpful to security. Now on Bajor, MARGIANNE and T’POK are disguised as a couple in an underground casino. They play the part as real sexual tension makes them believable and T’Pok establishes himself as a high roller. RAZI SEN is called into T’POK’s office for her next assignment. He tells her to keep an eye out for moles in the Federation, as well as prepare a plan for the fourth Captain. T’POK and MARGIANNE are back in the casino for the second part of their plan. They have a dance to continue their image, but even more tension between the two comes out as they share brief intimate moments. Both are then invited into the back where the third syndicate captain, Prevett Secota, is staying. MARGIANNE attempts to fend off the Boslics flirtatious nature, while T’POK attempts to keep things in check. But soon he sets the alert off, sending people scrambling and Secota is quickly apprehended. T’POK and MARGIANNE are beamed out with he prisoner to a near by security shuttle. She is cleaned up and T’Pok leaves to handle the arrests of those they can in the club. Once back on the station, MARGIANNE is surprised when T’POK returns to her so soon. He expresses his desire to have her work as more of a permanent security consultant, but would first require extensive security and defensive training. ASHLEY MOSS is back on the station for her linguistics assignment when she speaks with counsellor ANNALISE SAVOI. They both mention eating problems, but Ashley vents about her ex-boyfriend James and the impact of his decision to leave her for a 14 year old. MERIK EVEK is on Bajor for another swim meet with the Cardassian Olympic team when he runs into mDAYIN LETHO. The mBoy is there to retrace mCydja’s steps and see where she went wrong, and while there mDayin befriends Merik. Third Week Looking for houses on Bajor, LOROT ROSS is more enthusiastic than KAI CEVDAK-ROSS when they find the one perfect house! Both are please to just relax inside and look around while the realtor gets things ready! T’POK invites MARGIANNE SAVOI to his quarters for dinner where the two share interests and talk about their pasts. The tension breaks when the two discuss qualities of a mate and they end up kissing for the first time! ANNALISE SAVOI is out and about on the Promenade when she runs into mDAYIN LETHO. She is concerned that he is sick, but he expresses it is just allergies and nothing to worry about as he has medication in his quarters. EBEN is busy working on the gel packs at home when Nerys manages to get out of her crib. POLREN catches the girl on the Solis side of things and brings her back, the men having a conversation about their daughters T’POK is surprised when he gets a visit by his cousin SAVAR who is heading to Earth to work as an ambassador between Vulcan Intelligence (V’Shar) and Starfleet Intelligence. They talk about the pressures from their fathers in finding a mate. T’POK continues to have visitors when EBEN arrives to fix malfunctions in the station gel packs. They have been infected with an unknown agent ever since an explosion in a drug lab several months before. Later, RAZI SEN arrives to T’POK’s office explaining her plans on bringing in the fourth syndicate Captain – Dx’ta. After his shift, T’POK and MARGIANNE have another date, where he expresses his desire to be in a trial basis committed relationship to see if they are compatible. She agrees to his concerns and they have dinner together. TARA is with EVA DHOW, being shown around the Promenade and Beyond Words when she is given the gift of books! Fourth Week With news of a loiterer on the Promenade T’POK leaves his office and investigate, finding mDAYIN LETHO (Dave Smith). The boy is frazzled by the Vulcan’s arrival claiming that he is waiting for a friend. ALAN, of the Unus spots the boy being harassed and poses as the friend while MIKAEL ISLANOVICH defuses the confusion. RAZI SEN is on her undercover mission with old friend Roger Balderman. They arrive to a club on an outer Bajoran moon and make a scene when she pretends to be a women down on her luck who needs more drugs. Fourth Captain Dx’ta Jhistoes sees this and invites her over, offering drugs for sex. RAZI is a quick thinker and manages to get him sedated and the drug trafficking syndicate boss is apprehended. SOLIS TARA prepares to ask SOLIS POLREN whether or not she can get surgery to look pure Bajoran. Having expected this, Polren has already talked to Bashir and says she can’t get the operation until she is fully grown. LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS are settling into their new home, getting it ready for Lorot’s father. She tells Lorot of a tradition on Bajor to plant trees on their yard as symbols of their growth. T’POK has finished preparing MARGIANNE SAVOI’s training sessions and brings her to the holodeck. He explains there is a physical and educational component to each and they get started. Afterwards, MARGIANNE is tired out prompting T’POK to give her a massage in his quarters and she falls asleep on his bed. Upset about the decision, TARA goes off to do her own thing when she runs into TUCKER DORR. They bond over the fact he doesn’t like being Romulan. Tucker offers to get her in on this deal he has with someone on Bajor to remove it, but Tara declines. TAHMOH ALMIN is on the station and feels the need to apologize to EVA DHOW. Finding her on the Promenade, they both apologize to the other before Eva collapses in the arboretum and Tahmoh takes her to the infirmary. MARGIANNE is on Bajor looking into homes for friend Eva when she runs into LOROT in the real-estate office. They talk about homes and Lorot gives advice, excited to have neighbours. TARA and POLREN are out on the promenade when MERIK EVEK spots the girl he knew from Aulding. He says hello and Polren makes a note to inquire about more scholarships for the boy. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Still on mBetazed, GRISLAIN VIOBAHN arrives to speak with mONEL BROSNAN, bringing mMargianne Savoi with him as well. They talk about strategy with the Dhow, breeding him with mEva and treating the Savoi girls in hopes of getting in better with the Betazoids. Second Week Waking from his long stint on mBetazoid, KITAAN DHOW wakes in a comfortable bed and mANNALISE SAVOI tending to him. He tries to talk to her, but she is deaf/mute, only able to communicate telepathically. Fourth Week Alone on the station, mJAMES MUNROE is jonesing for some drugs but isn’t getting anywhere with the people there. mEVA GARCIA finds him and since she is looking for a little lovin’ away from her keepers, she offers to get him what he needs from mTALEN EVEK. mEVA returns to mJAMES’ quarters with the drugs. He takes what he can, getting high with her before pleasuring her in the way she really needed it ;)! Romulan Plots Second Week Leaving Earth, KEHAL confronts THREE when she refuses to rest. In a bid for control, the Praetor tells her to choose, offering a free ticket back to Bryce which she refuses and submits to his will. Once to Romulus, KEHAL decides that he will be nicer to THREE and apologies in his own way. Enjoying the feeling of a real heart in her body, the two make love for the first time in awhile. Third Week Settling in on Romulus, KEHAL S’HARIEN is back to work on the election campaign and THREE S’HARIEN is adjusting to her new heart. She attempts to apologize to him by offering to be in a threesome – a kind offer he turns down. Fourth Week Experimenting with her new biology, THREE is pleased to discover that she can now get drunk. KEHAL comes home and finds her to be amusing, taking advantage of the fact she is intoxicated and they get it on! #08 August, 2381 2381 #08 2381 #08